In-love and Under-cover not two things to be mixed
by Dopegraffitigirl
Summary: Jasmine is a poor 16yr old street rat, like any other beggar, she will do anything to get the thing she needs most of to survive; money. When an opportunity comes along, granting her what she has always wanted, she takes it. She must go under-cover in the palace to steal an precious item, but what she does not expect is to fall in love with the sultan's son, Aladdin. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my Aladdin fanfic, it's not really like Aladdin plot-wise…but it sorta is…just to confuse you, Aladdin is the prince and Jasmine the street rat…and I don't think I'll include the genie…or Abu…or Jafar for that matter….I might at the end… I don't know yet…anyways ****…enjoy!  
**

**XOXO –Dopegraffitigirl  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters or story-line, but I DO own my own ideas and characters! **

**Chapter One:**

I glance around to see if anyone is watching; no-one. After all, who would think that an innocent girl like me would be capable of stealing?

Well, maybe not so innocent.

Quickly, my hand darts towards the stall, swiftly grabbing a loaf from behind the baker's back. I hide it underneath my cloak, its fresh warmth resting against my heart.

The baker turns and places another loaf on the pile, confusion sets in place, when he realises he's one short. His eyes scan the crowd, searching for a possible culprit.

I take off my hood, letting my hair loose and start walking away…like I was never there. I disappear into the shadows and gradually make my way up to the rooftops; my only home.

I sit down and reach inside my cloak for the bread loaf, its heavenly scent forcing me to give in. The sun lowers in the sky as I eat my bread, every bite filling me with strength.

Lying back on to the roof, I feel the warm rays of the fading sun against my face. Smiling, I decide to call it a day.

**Yeah, sorry, chapter one's very short…but I promise that the other ones will be longer in the future! In my defence, it looked longer on ma Ipod :D See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I awake to the familiar sound of the town market being put into place. People would come worldwide to see such a market, filled with exotic fruits to ethnical hand-woven fabrics.

I sigh and look down at my own attire; a simple brown dress, with a hood and scarf; enough to keep me hidden, which is all I really need. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder what it is like to stand out, to be beautiful; but then I remember that beauty gets you nowhere, at least, in my case it doesn't.

Suddenly, I hear the distant ringing of the bell and I quickly get down from the roof, knowing it's time I get to work.

I put up my hood and pull my scarf over my head, until it covers most of my face.

Perfect.

I jump down from the roof and land gracefully on my feet; that's what happens after you have had many years of practise.

Walking through the streets, I bump into a few people 'accidentally', managing to steal a few of their valuables; three coin purses and a ring.

Not bad.

I see the fountain in front, knowing that I have to be there at precisely 8am. I turn and look at the clock; 7:59.

I stand in front of the fountain, pretending to admire its wonderful design, when I see a man walking up on the opposite side of me, looking around anxiously.

I smile to myself and make my way over to him.

"Beautiful fountain, isn't it?" I say, gliding my hands across the water's surface.

I watch as he shifts uncomfortably, annoyed that I am addressing him. He doesn't recognise me…yet.

"Mmm…yes." he says, not entirely focused on what he was saying.

"So, nice weather we've been having, huh?"

"Yes…um…could you please leave me alone? I'm expecting someone." He says, looking directly at me and then suddenly, his eyes light up.

"Aha, recognise me now?"

"Wow Jasmine…you really know how to blend in, I couldn't even recognise you! Not that I've ever seen more than your eyes though…"

"Of course…now, down to business."

"Yes, certainly, now I have a new client…he's very rich and is offering to pay lots if you do this."

"Lots…how much is lots?"

"Well…I don't know the exact figure…but let's just say you won't have to be stealing off the streets anymore."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good, good…now here's the deal; you will have to sneak into the palace and steal a precious object from the sultan…of course, you can help yourself to any other valuables you find also, but your main steal is that object."

"Right…what is this object?"

"Well…I don't know exactly…but I know where it is."

"You don't even know what it looks like? Wow…this guy doesn't trust you much, does he? Where is it then?"

"In the treasury room, it's quite important, so you should see it straight away…once you get in."

"No problem…until when do I have to get the job done?"

"Until the next full moon."

"So…that's two weeks?"

"Yes."

"Alright then…of course, I'm going to need some gold for weapons and clothing."

"I knew you'd say that…that's why I got you this."

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a purse stuffed with gold and put it in my open hands. Quickly, I put it in my cloak pocket.

"Nice going. Right, I'll be off then, got a job to do."

"Of course…meet you here on the day of the full moon."

With that, we both walk away in our separate directions.

**Haha, see told ya it would be longer! Thanks for reading! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

I wait until sunset to enter the palace. It's not an easy job, but it's less hard when the guards are all drowsy from a day's work.

I stuff my equipment into a bag and set out. The palace is majestic no matter the time of day, and no matter how many times you look at it, it still sends you breathless.

I throw a hook over the wall and after making sure it's secure, I climb up and over the grand wall.

I land softly on the other side and swiftly scope out my surroundings; two guards are patrolling the front door and four are walking about the garden. I look around for a way in and soon enough, I spot a little side door on the opposite side of the royal gardens.

A young kitchen maid walks out with a bucket of dirty dishwater, ready to be thrown into the streets. I watch as she walks around the corner, knowing that this is my only chance.

I look down at my feet and see a reasonable sized rock; a perfect throwing size. I pick it up and throw it over to a far tree. It hits the trunk with a loud thump, immediately, all the guards rush over to see what it was.

I run.

Gasping, I make my way to the other side and enter the building. I scan the room, to find that I am in the kitchen, the beautiful smell of cooking food fills the air, but I must not be won over; I am here for a reason and I do not have time to eat!

I glance over at a table and see an kitchen maids uniform laid out ready…well I doubt anyone's going to miss it, I mean it's hardly pretty…actually, hardly pretty was an understatement; it was plain, ugly and well-covering; just what I needed.

I quickly slip on the outfit, including the hood, which covers my whole face, except my eyes.

Ok, here goes nothing.

I grab a tray filled with drinks and head out into the main part of the palace; there must have been some kind of party going on because I could hear lots of people and the distant sound of music playing coming from the main hall.

I turn and head in the opposite direction, keeping my head down as I rush past people.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

I freeze and turn around. I meet the eyes of the sultan himself; instantly, I fall into a bow.

"I'm sorry your highness."

"Don't you know you're supposed to be serving those drinks in the hall? Come on, people will be thirsty!"

"Of course your highness, I'll be there right away."

"Yes, you will!"

I curse quietly under my breath as I follow the sultan into the grand hall. The hall is magnificent; golden arches line the walls, flowers of all different kinds rest in baskets and in the middle of the room, there is a large table filled with mouth-watering foods from all around the world.

I hear my stomach growl in protest as I edge further and further away from the table and into the shadows.

The room is filled with women of all ages, princesses probably, judging by the clothes and posture.

I wonder why they are all here…it must be some kind of ball of something…

Suddenly, the sultan stands up from his throne at the front of the room and clears his throat.

"May I have your attention please?"

The whole room fades into a wave of silence; the only thing I can hear being my own ragged breathing.

"So, you all know why you're here…the reason being that I believe it is time that my son has a suitor. I'd like to thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the event."

He signals to one of the guards beside him, who nods and starts a drum-roll.

"INTRODUCING…PRINCE ALADDIN OF AGRABAH, SON OF THE ALL MIGHTLY SULTAN AND FUTURE SULTAN OF AGRABAH!"

I scoff slightly and turn away.

I hear everyone sigh in awe and I turn my head. The prince walks through the doors with his head held high, obviously loving every minute of it.

I stifle a laugh, knowing that if anyone caught me insulting the prince, I would no doubt be thrown into prison.

Watching the prince as he comes forward into the room, I notice that he is absorbing everyone's attention; a perfect chance to escape.

I place the tray down on a nearby table after spotting a door a few meters ahead, knowing that no-one would catch me slipping away, I take the opportunity and run for it.

**Longer again! See imma good girl really...;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I close the door quietly behind me, and find myself in a long corridor.

I quickly take off the uniform, revealing my normal, everyday clothes and hide the uniform behind a plant sitting outside.

Why is it that in places like these, they never have the 'you are here' sign, or a map? They expect you to find your own way around…or die trying to get out of this maze of a place.

I walk down the long corridor and find myself standing in front of a set of stairs, a set of stairs so wide, that I'm quite sure an elephant could walk up and down.

I run my hand over the gold leafed rail and swiftly, walk up the stairs. I come to another long corridor, this time, leading off to different rooms ever 5 meters. I open the first door and poke my head around the corner.

The room is lavished with gold, silver and bronze. There is a king-sized bed in the middle and exquisite furniture surrounding it. A plush carpet is spread across the floor, hand made by the finest carpeters, no doubt. Without realizing what I am doing, I run into the room and jump onto the bed like a crazy animal.

The bed underneath me feels so soft, I could almost fall asleep, I rub my head against the soft pillow and close my eyes…ah…wouldn't it be lovely to live here, with all this comfort…all this gold…

I just begin to fall into a deep sleep when I hear a voice echo through the darkness.

My eyes flutter open.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

I bolt upright and try to focus my eyes; I blink a couple of times, then open them again.

It's the prince.

Quickly, I jump off the bed and fall into a bow, feeling my cheeks flushing bright red.

"Y-your hi-highness…I-I'm sorry…"

"Look, you know very well that my chambers are off limits to servants, why did you ignore this rule?"

"I-I didn't know…"

"Oh…hang on a minute…I don't think I've seen you before… you're one of the newer ones aren't you?"

"Y-yes…I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll let you off this once, but next time I might not be so kind."

"T-thank you y-your highness…"

"It's alright, now off you go, before I change my mind!"

I scurry out of his chambers and along the hallway.

Phew.

**Ta dah! The third chapter! Now people, please review if you want more or if you wanna tell me to stop writting this crap...then fine I will, I listen to you people! :P  
**


End file.
